Jaller
"Give it up, or some lucky Rahi will be having boiled Barraki for dinner." -Jaller Jaller was the Toa Inika/Toa Mahri of Fire. He was formerly the captain of the Ta-Koro Gaurd. Matoran On Metru Nui, Jaller wore a red Noble Komau, but it broke while Jaller was in a Matoran Pod. Vakama gave him Turaga Lhikan's Hau after awakening the Matoran on Mata Nui. He was a tool maker in Ta-Metru, as well as the friend of Matoran Vakama. Jaller was Captain of the Guard of Ta-Koro and the goalie in the Ta-Koro Kolhii team. His athletic ability, devotion to his duty, and no-nonsense manner made him the logical choice to be the right hand of Turaga Vakama. He was loyal to all Matoran and Toa and did his work diligently, leading the Guard to protect all of Mata Nui. He secretly wished to travel Mata Nui, but understood that he shouldn't and restrained himself. After the Bohrok war, he had a close friendship with Hahli, maybe even a romantic relationship. In the search for the Toa of Light, Jaller was killed by a Rahkshi Turahk, but was later brought to life again by Takutanuva. After Takua became Toa Takanuva, Jaller inherited his Ussal crab, Pewku. Toa Inika Shortly after the Matoran returned to Metru Nui, Jaller became upset that the Turaga were once again keeping secrets from the Matoran. Turaga Nokama cames to him in secret and explained that Mata Nui was in danger of dying; this was kept from the Matoran to keep them from worrying about something they could do little about. Refusing to wait helplessly while the Toa Nuva go after the Ignika Mask of Life that could save the Great Spirit, Jaller decided to gather a group of strong Matoran and travel to Voya Nui to aid the Toa Nuva. When he and the other five Matorn neared Voya Nui, they were transformed from Matoran to Toa Inika by the Red Star. Toa Mahri After the Ignika drifted down into the Pit, the Toa Inika travled down the stone cord and eventually ended up in open water. Suddenly, a blast of light, from the MoLi, altered the Inika into Toa Mahri. Powers and Abilities As a Toa of Fire, Jaller could create, control, and absorb heat and flame, as well as other things. Inika: Durring his time an Inkia, Jaller's flame powers were entwined with electrical energy, meaning he could both scorch and jolt an opponent. Mahri: As a Toa Mahri, Jaller's fire powers were the same as Tahu's or Vakama's, without electricity. On land Jaller was one of the most powerful Toa, underwater he was one of the weakest. He could still muster a flame, but it was much weaker and couldn't last long. Mask and Tools Inika: Toa Inika Jaller wore an organic version of the Kanohi Calix, Great Mask of Fate, which allowed him to pull off seemingly impossible leaps, dodges, and jumps. His Toa Tool at this point in time was hs Energized Flame Sword. He also wielded a multi-shot Zamor Launcher. Mahri: Jaller Mahri's Kanohi was the Arthron, Mask of Sonar. It allowed him to detect objects and people behind him, but not make out features. His tools included his Power Sword, and Cordak Blaster, which he could also mount onto his Hahnah Crab. Lego Press 2007 Description Toa Jaller brings new meaning to the word “fire” with his crab-mounted Cordak revolving blaster. When he brings his power sword into the fight, he and his “pet” can hit his enemy from two directions at once – an unbeatable combination! Trivia *Jaller was the one who came up with the name Inika for his team. * He was dedication to not repeat the mistakes of the foolish Toa of Fire that had come before him leaded him to being a cautious leader who makes sure everyone was in agreement before continuing on. * Durring their time in the Pit Matoro began to slowly take control of the Toa Mahri, much to Jaller's annoyance. Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Fire Category:Zamor Users Category:Cordak Users Category:Toa Category:Toa Inika Category:Toa Mahri Category:Toa of Fire Category:Komau Wearers Category:Hau Wearers Category:Calix Wearers Category:Arthron Wearers Category:The Pit